


Christmas Comes Early

by brightdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, angry wallsex, fic inspired by a preview okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightdreamer/pseuds/brightdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so everyone's seen the previews and stills for 2x09, right? And the fandom is exploding? I couldn't help but write a minific based on the screenshot of Barry shoving Len against the wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Comes Early

“Ho, ho, ho.” 

Barry stopped in his tracks. No, it couldn’t be. But there he was, Leonard Snart sitting by the fireplace, looking smug as could be, his hands wrapped around a mug of… something as his eyes tracked Barry and Iris entering the room. 

“Snart, what the hell…?”

“What, no Christmas cheer for your… friend, Barry?” Snart’s gaze darted to Iris, his eyebrows raising in question.  _Do you want to do this in front of her?_

Barry took a deep breath. “Iris, get out of here.”

“What? Barry, who is this?” Iris was having none of it.

Barry turned to her, pleading, his gaze flicking back to Snart who was still waiting patiently by the fire. “Please, Iris. Trust me on this? I’ll explain later. Promise.”

Iris frowned, but turned back outside, grabbing her coat. “You’d better have a good story for me, Barr.”

Barry waited until he heard the car start outside and move down the driveway before he Flashed forward, grabbing Snart by his parka and hauling him up to slam him against the mantle. “The hell are you  _doing_  here, Snart?” he growled, his face only inches from the other’s. “I thought you were still in prison!”

Snart’s hand was on the cold gun, ready to draw it, but he didn’t quite move it yet. “Unexpected early release,” he quipped, a smirk twitching up the corners of his lips. Barry hated that his gaze was drawn there, to that confident half-sneer, the smile that said Snart had him  _exactly_  where he wanted him, even though Barry was the one pinning him, fists clenched in his jacket and body nearly pressed against him.

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re in my living room,” he managed, tearing his eyes away from that maddening smirk.

“Maybe I’ll tell you, if you’re done shoving me around,” Snart replied, that smirk growing wider. “Such a cold welcome, I would have expected better from you, Barry.” 

Barry couldn’t say why he moved. Maybe he wanted to shut Snart up, maybe he wanted to wipe that fucking maddening expression off Snart’s face, or maybe he just wanted to catch him off guard for once. However it happened, he crashed forward, lips slamming down over Snart’s, kissing roughly, harshly, all teeth and tongue. He swallowed Snart’s surprised gasp, then bit back one of his own as the other man’s hands moved, wrapping around his back and shoulders and holding him close. The gasp turned into a moan between their lips as Snart pressed against him, chest to thighs, firm and strong and hot and when had Barry’s hands moved from gripping his coat to clutching at his shoulders?

“Fuck… fuck, goddamnit…” Barry’s words panted into the scant gasps between their mouths, the kisses turning sloppy, desperate. How long had he been wanting this? How long had  _Snart_ been wanting this? Didn’t matter, everything was heat and need and  _now_. Barry pushed his knee forward, sliding it between Snart’s thighs, and was rewarded with a low groan, the other man jerking his hips forward to meet him. Oh yeah, he was just as hard as Barry, length straining the front of his pants, rubbing against Barry’s hip. 

“Barry, fuck, c’mon…” Snart’s voice was deep, rough, no hint of condescension this time. His hands tugged at Barry’s jacket, then he seemed to give up on that and simply went for the buckle of Barry’s belt, fumbling and tugging.

Barry nearly laughed… he could have them both completely undressed in a matter of seconds, but where would be the fun in that? Besides, Cold looked good like this, lips reddened, expression hungry and wanting, and Barry couldn’t help but want more. “Yeah, okay, yeah,” he murmured, his own hand sliding down to palm Snart through his pants. Another jerk forward and a groan was his response, so he repeated the motion, stroking more firmly before beginning to work on the button and zipper of his pants.

“Am I really going to have to tell you to  _hurry up_?” Snart panted, finally getting Barry’s pants open and sliding his hand past the fabric. 

Slamming his hand onto the mantle for balance, Barry gasped and rocked forward as long, slender fingers curled around his cock, stroking firmly. Regaining his composure after a moment, he blurred his hand and had Snart’s pants open and pushed down over his ass in an instant. “Don’t have to tell me,” he said with a grin, wrapping his fingers around the hot, hard length and tugging in a smooth stroke. 

“Mm…” Snart leaned forward, his mouth finding Barry’s again as his hand found a rhythm on his dick. Barry didn’t bother holding back the moan this time, fingers working over Snart’s cock, thumbing over the thick head, slicking down the shaft. Another nudge forward and they were both rubbing together, fingers tangling, smooth soft skin sliding. 

Barry wanted more than this, oh he wanted much more. He wanted to get on his knees and take Snart’s dick into his mouth, suck him off until he was a trembling, moaning mess. He wanted to bend Snart over the sofa and fuck him until he couldn’t stand. Or maybe vice versa, push Snart down on the floor and ride his dick until they both couldn’t take any more. But there was no time, not now, not here standing in the living room with the mantle at Snart’s back and the Christmas decorations jingling with the force of their movements and oh god he wanted more, needed more, “fuck, I want you, wanna fuck you, god… I need…” He was babbling nonsense, filthy words against Snart’s mouth, and his hand was vibrating on their cocks and Snart was gasping and curling and jerking against him and then Barry was coming in a rush, crashing headlong into his climax with a choked cry. 

Panting, breaths whispering over each other’s lips, they stood still a moment. Barry felt dizzy, slightly giddy, and he tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. “M’guessing this isn’t what you came here for?” he murmured, finally disentangling his sticky hand from between their bodies. 

Snart tipped his head to the side. “Not exactly,” he said, his smirk a little softer than usual. “But I’m not complaining.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is all going to be Jossed by next week. I don't even care.


End file.
